


Pampered

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hair Washing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Hardcase likes washing Sabé's hair - and what it means to both of them.
Relationships: Hardcase (Star Wars)/Sabé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of the Adjacent Verse, but it stands alone well enough that I'm leaving it as-is.

“Can I wash your hair?” Hardcase asks softly, pressing a kiss to Sabé’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around her waist. 

She smiles up at him, leaning back against his warm chest, the bath water splashing lightly around them as she does. “You know, I almost think you ought to grow yours out, as much as you like playing with mine.”

He gives that little laugh she loves, the one she only hears when he’s too relaxed to be the boisterous self he is the rest of the time; the one that’s almost only hers. “It’s not the hair I like, it’s that I can take care of you.”

How can she say no to that, even if she wanted to? 

She sits up a bit, and he takes the pitcher of water beside the bath to start soaking her hair, running his fingers through it as he does. When she’d first met the clones, she never would have believed that the efficient, somewhat aloof men could be so tender, but she’s learned better in the year they’ve been visiting Padmé’s office and apartment. 

Hardcase is different, even still. Sabé doesn’t know when they both felt the shift in how they regarded each other, but falling into bed and then falling in love had been easy. He doesn’t treat her like glass, but he still looks at her with unspeakable softness. In turn, she loves the chance to “spoil” him, as he puts it, with the sorts of treats and experience she knows he doesn’t get often enough. 

He peppers kisses over her shoulders before he starts to wash her hair, the scent of Naboo flowers heavy in the air. “One day I’ll take you to the lake country,” she promises, “You’d like it, it’s beautiful.”

“One day,” he murmurs, and she reaches back, running her fingers over his scalp. 

“We’ll go anywhere in the galaxy you want.”

Neither of them want to think about the risks he takes every time he’s deployed; this time is  _ theirs _ , and they can dream whatever they like. 

Sabé moans softly in delight as his strong fingers massage the knots out of her shoulders and neck, moving back up to her scalp before he rinses her hair and starts over with the conditioner. As he starts detangling her hair, she feels like she’s melting into him, the tension draining out of her. “Stay with me, cyar’ika,” he says in her ear, and she just smiles.

Eventually, the water goes cold, and Hardcase helps her out of the bath, wrapping her in a towel before he grabs one for himself. “Want that oil like last time?” 

“You’re spoiling me,” she teases, and he leans down to give her a kiss, soft and lingering.

“Of course I am. Nothing but the best for my girl, right?” 

He leads her to the vanity and sits her down, letting her lean back against him as he opens the small vial and pours just a few drops of perfumed oil into his palms. When he rubs his hands together, the scent blooms between them, warmed by his skin. It’s still delicate as he runs his fingers through her hair, smoothing the perfume into it. 

“Can you stay the night?” Sabé looks up at him, hoping they can have a little longer together.

“Yeah, I don’t need to report back till later, I can stay.” 

She steals a kiss before she tugs him to bed, curling up against his broad chest as he pulls the blanket over them both. As they both fall asleep, she smiles as she feels him bury his face in her hair, breathing in the scent.


End file.
